


Team Bonding

by jealoussam (swsquadleadr327)



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swsquadleadr327/pseuds/jealoussam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble featuring Sam and Dean working a case with Team Gibbs. Despite initial tensions, Tony and Dean hit it off after a discovered mutual interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Bonding

Their first job together the whole team never went back to the lab or else Abby would have been able to tell them something was weird about the two FBI agents working the joint case. Gibbs was out on a personal matter which left Tony, McGee and Bishop working with the other agents. 

The first day was awkward; the taller agent nearly had to hold the shorter one back after Tony made some off-hand comment. Tony still wasn’t quite sure what he’d done to set him off and he didn’t really care. 

It wasn’t until the next day when they’d all gotten the report that their main suspect had escaped custody and was on the run.

"Well, that’s just great, just what we need," the grumpy FBI agent muttered. "Fugitive monster. Awesome."

"Dean," the taller agent warned. On Tony’s right McGee’s head came up and he stared at his partner.

"Oh no," McGee groaned.

"A fugitive." Tony’s face spread into a wide grin as Bishop looked to McGee for some explanation. "Alright, listen up people. Our fugitive has been on the run for ninety minutes-"

Suddenly Dean’s face broke into a grin that matched Tony’s right before he chimed in. “Average foot speed over uneven ground is four miles per hour.”

Tony stared at Dean. No one had ever joined in on his Tommy Lee Jones’ speech before. He eyed the FBI agent but didn’t stop speaking and together the two of them continued the lengthy speech.

On Dean’s left Sam heaved a heavy sigh and suddenly understood McGee’s look of horror when Dean had said the word ‘fugitive’. 

“The Fugitive. Tommy Lee Jones speech,” McGee finally explained to Bishop as they let Dean and Tony finish out their bonding moment. “Every time.”

By the time the two had finished all the tension between them had eased away and were comparing notes on various classic movies, leaving the other three agents to start work on actually catching their missing suspect.


End file.
